Solution is Possible!
by Ultimate Legendary Master
Summary: There is a way that Yami Yugi could have got out of the jam that he was in, during his first duel against Rafael. Without playing the Seal of Orichalcos or losing the duel. Please review! One Shot!


A/N: Here is a one shot on how Yami Yugi could have got out of the jam that he was in his duel against Rafael without using the Seal Of Orichalcos without losing the duel right away. I'm not guarunteeing that he would have won, but he would not have lost right away. It will be the duel starting from the point where he was about to play it. Please review! I really want to know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I know that there is no way that I ever will own it. It would be great if I did, but sadly it can never be done.

"If I lose now, then two worlds will be destroyed." Yami Yugi said. "I won't lose this duel! I'll take you down Rafael!"

"You can't beat me unless you use that card!" Rafael replied.

"I activate my Card Of Sanctity!" Yami Yugi said. "Now both of us must draw from our decks until we both have six cards in our hands!"

"Heh. Now you're just stalling." Rafael said as he drew his cards.

Yami Yugi looked at his new hand. The stone around his neck glowed.

"Argh." Yami Yugi said as he grasped it.

"Well?" Rafael asked.

"I'm out options." Yami Yugi said. "There's only one card in my hand that can free my dragon. So I can win the duel. I must play the Seal Of Orichalcos." Yami Yugi raised the card and was about to activate it.

"Pharaoh! No!" Yugi cried as in spirit form and held Yami Yugi back.

"Let go!" Yami Yugi ordered.

"No! You don't know what you're doing!" Yugi said.

"Trust me." Yami Yugi said. "It's the only way, Yugi. We must do this! Now let me go!"

Yugi is reluctantly releasing the pharaoh from his grip. "Please don't play that card. If you do, then you'll become evil. And we'll never be able to count on you again!" Yugi said frantically.

"But there isn't another way!" Yami Yugi said angrily.

"You're wrong." Yugi said. "There IS a way."

"But how?" Yami Yugi asked.

"You'll have to figure that out." Yugi said. "But whatever you do. Don't play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Very well Yugi." Yami Yugi said.

"GO ALREADY!" Rafael screamed. "I'm losing my patience!"

Yami Yugi looked over the cards in his hand. Then something came to him. Just maybe... Just maybe... it might work.

"All right Rafael. I activate the magic card Hand Control!" Yami Yugi said. "This card allows me to guess a name of one of the cards in your hand. If I'm correct, it is automatically activated. Since I gave you the Necromancy magic card, I know that you're holding it. Now it shall be activated!"

"Hmmm." Rafael said.

"Necromancy restores four monsters back from my graveyard." Yami Yugi said. "So return to me Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon in defense mode! Next I'll sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet so I can summon my Dark Magician in attack mode!"

"You're just stalling Pharaoh!" Rafael said. "Unless you play that card, there is no way you can win. Now quit being a coward and activate it like a man!"

"Yugi, I now see the solution. If it wasn't for you, I would have activated it, and all hope will be lost. Thank you." Yami Yugi said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"All right!" Yami Yugi said. "Dark Magician destroy Guardian Kay'Est! Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician flew at Guardian Kay'Est and fired a powerful blast of black magic from its staff and destroyed the Guardian.

"No! My guardian!" Rafael shouted as it was destroyed. Rafael 1500 / Yugi 600

"And now that you have a monster in your graveyard." Yami Yugi started. "Your Purity Of the Cemetary is destroyed!"

"No!" Rafael shouted angrily.

"I'll end my turn." Yami Yugi said.

"Then it's my turn." Rafael said. "I activate the magic card Monster Rebirth. This allows me to take one monster in my graveyard and place it in my deck. And I choose Guardian Kay'Est. Next I'll place one card facedown and then I'll activate my Swords Of Revealing Light magic card. Now Guardian Grarl attack! Destroy his Dark Magician with Gravity Axe!" Guardian Grarl charged straight to the Dark Magician and sliced it in half with its axe.

"Whoa!" Weevil said.

"That guy even beat Yugi's Dark Magician!" Rex exclaimed.

Rafael 1500 / Yugi 100

"Well Pharaoh you're down to your last 100 life points. Now activate that card!" Rafael said.

"Heh heh heh." Yami Yugi said.

"What's so funny?" Rafael asked.

"You did just what I wanted you to do, Rafael." Yami Yugi said. "When you destroyed my Dark Magician, you just allowed me to activate this."

"What? There's nothing you can do." Rafael said.

"Wrong." Yami Yugi said. "When Dark Magician is in the graveyard, my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight gains 300 extra attack points!"

"NOOOOO!" Rafael screamed in horror, after realizing what had just happened.

"You know what that means." Yami Yugi said. "Since, my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's attack points changed. Your Crystal Seal is destroyed! And now my dragon is free to finish you off!"

"How can this be?" Rafael asked.

"You did it, Pharaoh!" Yugi said happily.

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami Yugi said.

Author's Note: Well there you go. I'm not guaranteeing that Yami Yugi won the duel, because it is likely Rafael would play different cards, but it is now possible. Even if Yami Yugi lost, as long as he didn't play the Seal Of Orichalcos, it would just be a regular duel, and he wouldn't lose his soul. I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


End file.
